Remachine Script
Description Remachine Script (Aliases: File B-3X, Rema, and Bex) was a justice soul that fell into the Underground. The barrier and being around so much magic while she was very young caused her soul to change and start developing her own magic. The original plan was to kill her to use her soul to break the barrier, but a scientist had another idea. He could use her to help the royal guard hunt and kill other humans. The proposal was approved and he took Rema back to his lab under the name of B-3X. Rema began having problems with her magic at around 7 years old. Her soul, though an upside down YELLOW heart at this point, was still mostly human. So the scientist (still developing the character) conducted an experiment to try to fix the issue by using the same method that monsters are created. He injected some of his own magic into her soul along with a bit of a cat monster's, which is how Rema got black cat ears and tail. He tested Rema and developed her magic by using training dummies until he started using live enemies for her to kill to gain LV. The method worked a little too well. Rema tried to refuse to kill them, seeing that the subjects had done nothing wrong, but she did it anyway. The more LV she gained, the more unstable her DT became. Her DT percentage only grew from every subject she killed.Then her personality became a little... well, off. She became more withdrawn and hostile towards the scientists until she lashed out. The head scientist then developed thin, metal bands. He placed one around her neck and one on each upper arm and forearm. They were to help stabilize her LV and keep her DT in check, which in turn stabilized her personality. She attacked him again when she was 14 and escaped. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Rema is approximately 5'7" tall with a black, fluffy mohawk. She doesn't have human ears because they vanished when she got cat ears. Her eyes are blue, but when she fights the whites of her eyes turn black, her right eye glows yellow, and her left eye turns red and starts leaking DT. Her special attack is summoning two golden six-shot revolvers. She can also use regular bone attacks, though the pattern is different than that of Papyrus and Sans. (This is an OC.) Relations Family *Unknown, but her family is presumed to be all human. (Closed) Friends *TBD (If you want to be a Friend, post it on my wall) Acquaintances *TBD (If you want to be an Acquaintance, post it on my wall) Enemies *TBD (If you want to be an Enemy, post it on my wall) Stats Neutral *HP: 50 *AT: 30 *DF: 30 *LV: 7 *EXP On Kill: 30 *Gold on Win: depends on amount of rounds in the fight and current LV of the player Pacifist *HP: 50 *AT: 20 *DF: 20 *LV: 5 *EXP On Kill: 10 *Gold on Win: depends on amount of rounds in the fight and current location Genocide *HP: 50 *AT: 40 *DF: 40 *LV: 9 *EXP On Kill: 50 *Gold on Win: depends on number of rounds in the fight, the LV of the player, and the location ACTs * Check * Ask About Ears * Taunt (Neutral/Genocide ONLY) * Complement (Pacifist ONLY) Quotes Encounter * Just walk away kid. You don't want to pick a fight with me. (Neutral. Option to battle.) * Don't mind me short-stack. I'm just passing through. '(Pacifist. Option to battle.) * '''I'll make you wish you hadn't left the RUINS. '(Genocide. Battle Begins.) Flavor Text * 'Rema-??? blocks the way. '(First encounter) * 'Smells like Honey. '(Pacifist encounter) * 'Looks inconvenienced. '(Neutral encounter) * 'Something gold can be seen from the corner of your eye. '(Genocide encounter) * 'Rema-??? Seems to be thinking of how to describe why she has cat ears. '(Genocide Ask About Ears 3) * 'The metal collar around her neck seems to be stunning her. The best time to attack would be now. '(Genocide immediately after Ask About Ears 7) * 'She refuses to talk anymore. '(Genocide Ask About Ears 8. She won't respond to Taunts or Asks) * 'You tell her that her attacks are too easy. '(Neutral Taunt 1) * 'You tell her that she looks like a harmless kitten. '(Neutral Taunt 2) * 'You tried to taunt her, but you have a feeling that if you did, the attacks would only get harder. '(Neutral Taunt 3+) * 'You tell her that you like her attack patterns. '(Pacifist Complement 1) * 'You tell her that you think she's cute. '(Pacifist Complement 2) * 'You tell her that you think her ears are cool. '(Pacifist Complement 3) * 'You tell her that you'd like to be friends. '(Pacifist Complement 4) * 'You tell her that her attacks are pathetic. '(Genocide Taunt 1) * 'You tell her that she's a freak. '(Genocide Taunt 2) * 'You tell her that she should've died when the scientists tried to kill her. '(Genocide Taunt 3) * 'You tell her that you won't stop until she gives up and everyone she knows will keep dying. '(Genocide Taunt 4) * 'The metal collar around her neck seems to be stunning her. The best time to attack would be now. '(Genocide Taunt right after reply 4. Plus 10 damage to the preset amount of damage if on critical hit. End of battle) Replies *'HP: 50, AT: 40 DF: 40, LV: 9. Thinking on whether to kill you or not. '(Neutral Check) *'HP: 50, AT: 20, DF: 20, LV: 5. Reluctant to fight you, Attack points go down by 5. '(Pacifist Check. Spare option is available) *'Check file corrupted. You are unable to Check Rema-??? She looks at you with disgust. '(Genocide Check) *'What's it to you? '(Neutral Ask About Ears 1) *'Quit asking kid. I'm not telling. '(Neutral Ask About Ears 2) *... (Neutral Ask About Ears 3+) *'M-My ears? W-Why d-d-does it m-matter? '(Pacifist Ask About Ears 1) *'Don't ask me again please. I don't like talking about it. '(Pacifist Ask About Ears 2) *'I might tell you one day, but please stop asking about them now. '(Pacifist Ask About Ears 3) *... (Pacifist Ask About Ears 4+) *'You wanna know, huh? '(Genocide Ask About Ears 1) *'Fine. '(Genocide Ask About Ears 2) *'It was a freak accident. My SOUL was unstable. '(Genocide Ask About Ears 4) *'They're the reason why I'm alive. '(Genocide Ask About Ears 5) *'''But you know what else happened when my SOUL started cracking? (Genocide Ask About Ears 6) *'M Y D T I S U N S T A B L E T O O . '(Genocide Ask About Ears 7) *'Do you want me to turn it up a notch or two? '(Neutral Taunt reply 1) *'Harmless? Fine. TAKE THIS SHORT-STACK! '(Neutral Taunt reply 2. Attack pattern gets harder) *'You like it? Thanks! I have a cooler one. 'Wanna see? '(Pacifist Complement reply 1. Yes or No) *(You click No) '''Your loss. '(Pacifist Complement reply 1-A. She no longer replies to Complements) *(You click Yes) 'Awesome! I think you'll like it! '(Pacifist Complement reply 1-B. Attack pattern changes to Special Attack) *'Aw shucks folks I'm speechless. '(Pacifist Complement reply 2) *'You think my ears are cool? Well, I guess if you like them I'll take it as a complement... '(Pacifist Complement reply 3) *'You know what? I like you kid. Sure I'll be your friend. '(Pacifist Complement reply 4. Spare option is available) *'Remachine Script wants to be your friend. '(Pacifist Complement 5+. Attacks are ridiculously easy) *'PATHETIC?! I'll show you pathetic you- you- '(Genocide Taunt reply 1. Attack patterns double in difficulty) *'I'M NOT A FREAK! I'm not... '(Genocide Taunt reply 2. Attacks get slightly easier) *'I should've... wait, how do you know about that! '(Genocide Taunt reply 3. Attacks get slightly easier.) *'Not if I kill you FIRST! '(Genocide Taunt reply 4) *'You aren't worth saving. '(Neutral death) *'What have you done? '(Pacifist death) *'Go back to hell, pathetic human. '(Genocide death) Trivia *Her favorite thing to drink is Honey *She doesn't like any scientist she meets, regardless of their background. *She can't figure out if she's human or monster, and get's insulted if you call her either. *Her soul is yellow with red cracks from too much DT. It's a condition she developed in the Lab. *She will regularly stop after her turn in battle to wipe the DT from her eye. It looks similar to her crying blood, but it's merely an inconvenience. *While she lived in the Lab, her DT was repeatedly extracted to prevent her DT problem and was used for SOUL constructs. It's an extremely painful process that she doesn't enjoy talking about. *If she exceeds a certain percentage of DT in a battle, or starts destabilizing, her bands will give her an electric shock that leaves her stunned for a turn and unable to dodge. *She is categorized as a Neko *When she is casually talking to someone, she'll summon a regular bone attack and sit on it, occasionally riding on it like a broomstick. *She is well-versed in science from over-hearing the scientists from her cell and stealing books to educate herself when she was younger. *She has theories about timelines and thinks about it when she's bored. She's known to give herself panic attacks from worrying about what could've happened in the past and what could happen based on her decisions in the present and future. *One of her teeth (Her right canine) was knocked out during one of her escape attempts. She insisted on a gold replacement. *She has sharp teeth due to her LV, but she regularly sharpens her gold tooth. *She doesn't like small spaces or being physically restricted, besides the bands which she cannot remove herself. *If the bands are deactivated/removed, she goes into a panicked state and attacks anyone in the general area. *She prefers to not talk about herself and will change the subject if asked. *This is NOT the canon version of Rema. If you want to rp with the canon version, contact me on my wall. AUs SCP-Tale '''Item Number: SCP-128 Object Class: Euclid Name: Remachine Script Special Containment Procedures: SCP-128 is to remain located within an E9 Standard Holding Cell. All personnel entering the chamber are to be equipped with bullet-resistant articles of clothing to prevent accidental deaths. SCP-128 is to be fed on a bi-daily basis and is to be given Class-3 luxuries. Description: SCP-128 is a 1.7m tall Class-A humanoid monster, which possesses average human features, save for the ears and tail of //Felis catus// (Domesticated cat). SCP-128 is capable of creating and destroying a pair of two golden guns at will, both of which have an indefinite amount of ammunition. When provoked, SCP-128's pupils become black, and its surrounding eye color which change to yellow and red on the right and left respectively. Of note, the red eye leaks on occasion, which is believe to be REDACTED. Farther Description (Only on This Page) SCP-128 is compliant to a degree and constantly thinks about ways to escape. She doesn't like it when personel come in without knocking and when personel interrupt her train of thought and will shoot at them if they do. She regularly bargains for her freedom and will yell at the cameras in her cell until someone comes or until she gets bored. To stay entertained, she draws things about her past (once she drew the floor plans to the lab she was "tortured" in), writes stories, or creates math problems that she makes the personel who enter try to solve Credit NoraTM Animations: For helping me develop Rema Rotty Rat: For introducing me to everybody. EndyCat: For being weird in the group chats. #KoolaidMan Val: For rping with me when Rema was a cringy edge-lord in her development. Gallery Insert images here.